More Than Meets The Eye
by AtomicTeddie
Summary: When Toadette sets out to visit Wendy she encounters events that could lead to downfall of all the lands, with the help of Wendy and her brothers can this be avoided or will everyone be ruled by evil forever...
1. Only The Beginning

**Yay! My first fanfic is finally here!**

 **Note** **: Characters thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

 **More** **Than Meets The Eye**

 **Chapter 1-Only the beginning **

It was yet another chaotic evening in Darkland, the constant cries of Magmaarghs could be made out notably across the desolate mainland.

It was dinner time in the koopa household; an array of silver plated platters covered the large oak dining table. Dozens of servants hurried around, rushing to serve the royal family on time. One by one Bowser and the koopalings eagerly made their way to their designated seats at the table.

"Kids, I've scheduled the next takeover of the Mushroom Kingdom three months from now, so starting from tomorrow Kammy and Kamek are gonna train you so you'll be in shape cause you can't defeat Mario if you're all fat arses. Also, Morton I'm putting you on a vegetable diet before you become any...worse." Stated Bowser.

"But King Dad I'm not fat... I, I'm just muscly, it's Roy who's the real fatty around here!" Complained Morton whilst stuffing his face greedily, with a greasy burger and French fries.

"You've got it all wrong Mr Tubby. I've seen how you sneak into the kitchen, when nobody's lookin' to eat Lemmy's candy."

"So you're the one taking my candy. That was my special emergency candy in case of a bad situation."

Ludwig stopped drinking his green tea and shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no how many times; have I warned you Lemmington? Too much sugar is harmful for your teeth and health and how would candy possibly help oneself in a bad situation?"

Lemmy cleared his throat. "Urrrm, for extra energy maybe?"

"Yeah, candy can be used in emergencies, for energy and it can even save people's lives Lemmy!" Replied Larry sarcastically.

Iggy stared coldly across the table at Larry giving him a stern look. "Oh don't be like that Larry. Lemmy may be slightly naive but he isn't that naive."

"You sure got that right Iggy." Agreed Wendy whilst bashing her hot pink claws against her disintegrating phone screen.

"GWENDOLYN OPHELIA KOOPA! Do I constantly have to remind you that cell phones are forbidden at this table?" Yelled Bowser gritting his teeth furiously.

"How dare you call my smart phone a CELL PHONE! This is the latest Ikoopa model for your info, so get up to date DADDYKINS!"

"Cell phone, smart phone it's the same thing..."

"Ya phone maybe up to date but ya attitude sure isn't that's fo' sure." Retorted Roy.

"You assumed you were the queen of sass not any more. So I advise _you_ to get up to date." Exclaimed Ludwig grinning with glee.

 _They'll never appreciate the good things in life._

Wendy excused herself, as her brothers and father continued to chatter on at the table. The clicking of her high heels could be heard as she stormed upstairs to the confines of her bedroom.

After a minute of non-stop stair climbing an exhausted Wendy finally made it to her bedroom door, which was plastered with masses of glittery stickers, bows, ribbons and tons of quotes she found funny and inspirational; such as 'be a super koopa not a party pooper' and 'perfectly pretty in pink'.

Wendy swung the door open, her room was a princess' paradise she had all the latest clothes, an abundance of makeup some that she hadn't even used yet, shoes in every colour and shade you could imagine... crimson, magenta, cerulean, olive you name it she had it! A luxurious king-sized bed camouflaged by the many pillows that rest upon it and an oversized plasma TV against the wall.

She had everything a girl could ever wish for... but she still desired more.

Wendy collapsed into the sea of pillows on her bed, gazing intently out her window. She was just about to change into her pyjamas when her phone started ringing. Wendy picked up her phone and answered.

"Oh hi Toadette how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I can't believe it has been THREE DAYS since we last spoke!"

"I know... it has been sooooo boring not taking to you. Daddykins has just been going on and on about how he wants to takeover the Mushroom Kingdom again; he said that we all need to get in shape to fight Mario." Wendy complained.

"I'm so glad I live in Toad Town and not the Mushroom Kingdom there's always some type of drama over there."

Wendy furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance and recalled the last takeover.

 _Bowser would tell everyone his 'brilliant' plan, Kammy would attempt to convince Bowser that the plan would go wrong as usual... but to no avail. Bowser would then proceed to kidnap Princess Peach; Wendy, her brothers, Boom Boom and Pom Pom would be flown out to their castles. Then within a matter of days Mario would arrive, beat them to pulp with no effort and save the princess like he usually did!_

"I'm just sick and tired of these non-stop takeovers. I just wish that Daddykins would realise there's more to life than kidnapping Princess Peach and blaming his children for 'not working hard enough to defeat Mario'."

"I think everyone wishes he would stop kidnapping Peach... but I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Oh that reminds me Daddykins said that he's going somewhere this evening, you should come and sleepover at mine."

"Totally it's been ages since I've been to yours, I'll see you soon then Wendy... bye."

"Bye."

...

Toadette got up from her living room sofa hurrying towards the kitchen in excitement...

"Mother! Mother!" Exclaimed Toadette as she reached the kitchen door.

"Yes sweet-pea!" Replied a purple, bespectacled toad, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Wendy invited me over for a sleepover tonight, please can I go? It has been ages since I last slept at her place." Toadette twiddled her thumbs innocently, giving her mother puppy dog eyes.

Concern was plastered all over her mother's face... "Toadette don't you think it is short notice and rather late to go to Wendy's?"

"It is a bit late, but please please please can I go?"

Toadette's mother sighed resting her coffee on the glistening kitchen counter..."Well I suppose I could do with some time to myself; but stay safe and make sure you arrive at Wendy's before it becomes too dark outside."

"I will!" Said Toadette. Squealing joyfully as she scrambled upstairs to her bedroom, nearly tripping over in the process.

Toadette paused in thought merely seconds after entering her bedroom.

 _Now what should I pack to take to Wendy's? Well I'll obviously need my toothbrush, shoes and clothes; so I'll take my Boobow notepad, Luna Bop fluffy pen(after all you'll never know when you'll have to take important notes), a torch, cherry chapstick, a towel, socks, slippers, my favourite book(Captain Syrup setting sail), my purse and I'm ready to go!_

Toadette proceeded to collect the items she needed from various drawers, shelves and storage boxes around her room, then she wasted no time cramming everything into her backpack, ready to see Wendy once again.

Practically racing down the stairs Toadette made her way to the front door and outside grabbing her coat then waving goodbye to her mother in the process.

Keys jangled as the door was locked.

Few residents of Toad Town ventured out of their homes during the evening... leaving many streets and walkways deserted.

Toadette began to make her way to the bus station passing numerous houses and weaving her way through what seemed like an endless amount of streets. The sky began to cloud over, turning the deep oranges and reds of the sunset into a dark gray fluffy blanket.

 _Oh no! I hope it doesn't start raining again it's been doing that for the past two days non-stop._

Suddenly roars of thunder filled the sky causing Toadette to jump in fear... not long after flashes of lightning lit up the darkened sky followed by the constant slapping of torrential rain cascading to the ground.

Toadette quickened the pace she was walking at and soon her walking turned into sprinting. Water flew forcefully out of the puddles that had formed on the ground as Toadette continued to sprint through the intensifying storm.

 _I have to make it to the bus station before this storm becomes any worse; there has to be a quicker route to get there._

Toadette's eyes darted to and fro as she searched for a shortcut to the station... She soon spotted what looked like an alleyway in the distance.

 _This alleyway looks slightly suspicious, but I can't afford to take the long route right now... Eww there are webs everywhere!_

Toadette carefully navigated her way through the alleyway ducking to avoid walking into any of the cod-webs.

Toadette's sprinting came to a halt; she could hear a voice echoing as she reached the end of the alleyway. Toadette quickly peaked around the corner.

"Boss I've got the package where should I meet you?" The figure disguised in a trench coat disappeared into the night...

* * *

 **First chapter all done! I hope you all enjoyed it! (^3^)**

 **Who do you think was wearing the trench coat?**

 **I'll leave that question with you, please leave a review and bye for now. :)**


	2. The Crazy Cooking Show

**More Than Meets The Eye**

 **Chapter 2-** **The Crazy Cooking Show**

Toadette waited until the coast was clear, then she headed towards the main road; cars were completely blocking it... soon the blaring sounds of horns and yells of frustrated drivers filled the air.

The rain was still falling heavily and the traffic continued to pile up by the minute, causing Toadette difficulty.

She sighed in annoyance...

 _Why did this have to happen now? A storm, now a traffic jam, this day is just great!_

Toadette attempted to cross the road moving in-between the many cars.

The station was now in sight, Toadette darted towards the doors; then heaved them open promptly.

 _There should be a timetable for Darkland Central; ah here it is I only have five minutes to wait until the bus arrives._

The station was packed full of toads, baby toads, teenage toads, adult toads and elder toads. Although the station was usually busy, Toadette couldn't help feeling tense; the residents of Toad Town were normally cheerful and joyful... however today everyone seemed to be miserable and run-down.

"All passengers going to Darkland Central please board now. That's all passengers going to Darkland Central, please board now thank you!" The tannoy announced.

Toadette made her way to the platform, cutting through a large crowd.

Toadette boarded the bus and paid her fare. The inside of the bus didn't look similar to the other ones, it had a more modern design; leather seats instead of the usual dralon ones and there was a mixture of two and three seats instead of the usual two on other buses. Toadette walked up the aisle and sat in the middle row of seats.

The bus departed from the station.

Not long after the bus had set off it had arrived at a stop; a figure in a hoodie boarded the bus, sat in front of Toadette and turned around.

"Long time no see!"

Toadette snapped out of her daydream as she realised who was sat in front of her.

Toadette smirked. "Well isn't it the one and only fancy pineapple."

A grin spread across Iggy's face. "So what are you doing outside at this time?"

"Actually I was just on my way to yours, Wendy invited me for a sleepover."

"Oh yeah, I remember Wendy mentioning something about someone coming over for a sleepover."

The bus had arrived at another stop and a person wearing a trench coat boarded the bus.

Toadette recalled seeing someone in a trench coat earlier.

 _This has to be the same person I just saw before... not just anyone walks around in a trench coat and a fedora hat._

The person sat down and began talking on their phone. "Yes I'll definitely be at Soda Jungle at 9pm, no I won't bring anyone with me, yeah I understand bye."

 _There is definitely something off about this guy I should talk to Wendy about this when I see her!_

…

Wendy strutted down the castle hallways. "Larry I know you took my coins, you might be able to run but you can't hide."

Wendy continued down the hallway until she reached Larry's room. She began hammering on the door. BANG! BANG! BANG! "Let me in!" BANG! BANG! BANG! "I said let me in!" Wendy shrieked growing more and more impatient. "Alright so you're just gonna ignore me? Well see if you can ignore THIS!" Wendy took a few steps backwards, ran and barged straight through Larry's door.

Larry was sat on his bed completely motionless staring directly at Wendy.

"Well what are you waiting for? Give me back my COINS!"

Larry laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about. I, I don't have your coins."

Wendy grabbed a blue tennis racquet off of the table which was near the doorway.

"Put down my racquet." Mumbled Larry.

"I'm warning you Larry give me my coins now... or else your precious racquet gets SMASHED!"

"Okay, okay you can have your stupid coins back." Larry sighed in defeat and threw the coins towards Wendy.

"Good, just because you always spend your allowance; it doesn't give you the right to take mine."

Wendy put the racquet back on the table and walked out of Larry's room.

"Wait!" Larry yelled.

Wendy stopped walking and turned to face Larry. "What." She exclaimed.

"Aren't you going to pay for my door? It's hanging off of its hinges thanks to you barging through it!"

Wendy scowled. "No, it's your fault I barged through your door anyways, you could have just answered when I knocked."

"Aww man!"

Wendy made her way down to the living room eagerly. _Hopefully I can get to watch some TV if someone isn't hogging the remote._

As Wendy got closer to the living room she could hear someone snoring obnoxiously; Wendy reached the door and opened it to find Morton slumped in the sofa, fast asleep, with the TV remote clutched in his hand.

Wendy began tiptoeing towards Morton, in an attempt to take the remote from him.

 _I hope he doesn't wake up._

Wendy gradually pulled the remote out of Morton's hand.

 _Phew, now I can watch TV without him rambling on and on._

Wendy sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on.

 _There better be something interesting to watch, I didn't come all the way downstairs just to watch some crappy programs!_

Wendy continued to flick through the channels, still struggling to find something interesting to watch.

 _Boring, boring, boring... aha this channel looks okay._

Princess Daisy appeared on the screen wearing a toque blanche and a teal checkered apron; along with Princess Peach who was also wearing a toque blanche but with a blue floral apron. "Welcome to 'Crazy Cooking'." The princesses said in unison. "Today we will be showing you how to bake bread!" The channel then cut to a scene showing a badly burnt loaf of bread, rotating on a platform. The channel then cut back to Peach and Daisy in a kitchen with various ingredients and utensils on one of the work surfaces. The camera focused on Peach. "The ingredients you will need for this recipe are: 500g of white flour, 2 table spoons of salt, 7g of yeast, 3 table spoons of olive oil and 300ml of water." Peach started mixing the ingredients in a bowl until it formed a dough. Then the camera suddenly focused on Daisy taking the dough out of the bowl and throwing it down violently onto a chopping board. "Pay attention everyone this is an important stage in the bread making process, if it's not done correctly your bread will not rise!" Daisy proceeded to grab a Rolling Pin off the kitchen counter and smack the dough with it. "Don't be afraid to show that piece of dough who's boss!" Instructed Daisy. "After you've kneaded the dough put it onto a tray like this and put it in the oven." The program then cut to Daisy taking the burnt bread out of the oven, then it showed the bread cooling. Daisy was smiling brightly and pointing towards the bread. "Don't worry if your bread doesn't look this good, after all I am a professional chef and I have perfected my baking skills!" Daisy was shown cutting the bread and giving some to Peach. "So, tell our viewers how good the bread tastes Peach." The princess took one bite and passed out immediately; Toads began rushing on set to help her. Daisy was grinning sheepishly. "Well that's all for now folks tune in next time."

Wendy started laughing hysterically causing Morton to wake up.

"Hey, I was having an awesome dream about becoming a famous chef and cooking tasty food... then you just had to start laughing and wake me up!"

Wendy was struggling to stifle her laugh. "It's not my fault I burst out laughing, you would too if you just watched Daisy knead some dough with a Rolling Pin and then poison Peach with her 'professionally cooked' bread."

"Oh, do you mean Daisy's cooking channel 'Crazy Cooking'?"

"Yeah, how did you find her 'brilliant' cooking channel?"

"I saw Iggy and Lemmy watching it a couple days ago, so I decided to watch it with them. Daisy was making a cake and instead of adding sugar she added salt; but I thought the funniest part was when half the cake mixture flew out of the bowl because she was mixing it too much."

Wendy started laughing. "I'm definitely tuning in to her show more often, it's absolutely priceless!"

"Wendy you have a visitor!" Screeched Kammy.

Wendy got up off the sofa and ran out of the room towards the main castle entrance.

"Toadette! I missed you sooooo much!" Said Wendy as she hugged Toadette tightly.

"I missed you too, I was really excited to see you and I've got something to tell you urgently!"

* * *

 **What do you think Toadette will tell Wendy? Will 'Trench Coat' show up again?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! (^-^) Any constructive** **criticism or thoughts are appreciated.**


	3. What's An SSL

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, for the last couple of months I was busy with school work so I didn't have much time to update the story but I will definitely try my best to update more frequently.**

 **Otherwise than that onwards with the story!** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

* * *

 **More Than Meets The Eye**

 **Chapter 3-What's An SSL**

"So how was your journey here?" Asked Wendy as she began walking upstairs towards her room with Toadette.

"It was actually alright I managed to get to the bus stop station on time, catch the right bus and I saw Iggy!"

"Iggy? Daddykins said that he wasn't allowed to go out anywhere today, because last time he went out somewhere he nearly got kidnapped by Princess Shroob."

Toadette had an anxious look on her face. "Well hopefully he doesn't get kidnapped anytime soon."

Wendy nodded her head in agreement. "Did he tell you where he was going by any chance?"

"He actually arrived here with me and he walked upstairs just before you came to greet me."

Wendy rolled her eyes dramatically. "He'll probably be working on one of his crazy inventions all night...again oh well it's not like I'm sleep deprived from constantly hearing him working on his inventions or anything."

Wendy opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her and Toadette. "Well enough about him. What did you need to tell me?"

Toadette took her bag and coat off and placed them next to Wendy's bed. "Well when I was on my way to the station I cut through an alleyway; to get there quickly after I got out of the alleyway there was this person in a trench coat and they were talking on a phone... something about a package."

Wendy was listening to Toadette intently. "So what happened after that?" She proclaimed.

Toadette continued to explain the events that happened whilst pacing up and down restlessly. "Well at first I didn't think much of the person, but after I boarded the bus the same person was there; they were still on the phone however this time they mentioned meeting at Soda Jungle at 9pm."

"That definitely sounds suspicious; do you know whether the person in the coat was a man or a woman... did you see their face at all?" Questioned Wendy.

Toadette shook her head. "No, I didn't see their face at all the person was wearing a hat... but the person's voice sounded irritating and squeaky."

"Hmm... I have an idea." Wendy spoke.

Toadette's face lit up. "What? What is it?"

"We should go to Soda Jungle and see if we can track down trench coat."

"I was thinking the same thing! I've always wanted to be a detective and investigate something."

"Oh, our detective names should totally be Bangles and Pink Polkadot!"

Toadette nodded. "Those names fit us perfectly, but we can't just go by ourselves we should take someone with us just in case we need backup but who should we take?"

"Hmm, well I'm not sure we should take someone with us yet. We should see how bad it is first and then if we need help we'll tell someone, because we don't want people worrying if we don't even know if the situation is serious or not." Wendy suggested.

"Well you have got a good point Wendy we don't want people worrying... oh well I suppose it couldn't hurt to go by ourselves, lets get going then."

Toadette grabbed her coat and bag. "I made sure that I brought a notepad, pen and torch; it should be easier for us to gather clues when we get to Soda Jungle. What are you going to bring?"

Wendy rushed over to her wardrobe and swung the doors open eagerly, it was crammed full of clothes, bags and many purses.

"Well before I bring anything I need a fabulous outfit, we may only be going to Soda Jungle but good fashion sense is always appreciated." Wendy searched through her wardrobe and pulled out a black skater skirt, opaque black tights and a black long sleeved top that was embellished with sparkling silver studs that formed the shape of a skull. "Now for shoes I'll just put on my studded boots and for accessories I'll change my bow to a black and white one and I'll take my backpack." Wendy proceeded to get changed into her outfit then she picked up her backpack. "Right, back to what you asked I'm going to bring my phone, my scepter, some coins and a first aid kit."

Toadette had a puzzled expression on her face. "Some coins? Why would you need money in the jungle?"

Wendy turned around to face Toadette. "Well there is always a chance that we'll have to bribe someone to give us information, all the professional detectives do that at some point in their investigation... well they do on TV! So are you ready to gather some clues?"

Toadette smiled at Wendy. "Of course I'm ready! I can't wait for our little adventure!"

The rookie detectives made their way out of the bedroom and downstairs to the main library. Kamek was sat at a small wooden desk, with what seemed like a dozen books piled up beside him.

"Why hello young ladies, what brings you to the library today?"

"Well I just came to tell you that Toadette and I have to go out somewhere." Stated Wendy.

Kamek scratched his chin pensively. "Where would you two possibly need to go at this time?"

Wendy glanced at Toadette nervously. "We can't tell you right now Kamek; but it's really important so please can you let us go?"

Kamek sighed deeply and closed the book he was about to read. "Well if it means that much to you I'll allow you to go, but please don't get hurt or I might risk getting a pay cut... err I mean stay safe and don't stay out too long."

Wendy and Toadette thanked Kamek and made their way towards the aircraft hangar. Many koopa troopas and monty moles were repairing and running checks on airships and clown cars.

Wendy walked towards her perfectly pink clown car and beckoned to Toadette. She then called out to one of the moles. "I'm signing my clown car out, remember to document it in the travel log."

"Right away princess!" The mole replied.

Wendy tossed her bag into the clown car and hopped in effortlessly.

Toadette stared at Wendy with a bemused expression on her face. "You can't expect me to just hop into the clown car easily like you... I mean I'm quite short and when you're my height it's not so straightforward to jump over something that high."

Wendy giggled. "Oh sorry Toadette, sometimes I forget that the clown car isn't the easiest vehicle to get into." Wendy reached out her hand. "Here grab my hand and I'll pull you up."

Toadette took Wendy's hand; then suddenly without a warning she was hauled into the clown car.

"Didn't the person who designed these things even think to add doors... don't you think jumping into a vehicle is a bit unnecessary?"

Wendy adjusted her bow. "Well, Iggy designed these and he builds all types of weird wacky contraptions. So, he probably didn't even consider adding doors."

With a press of a button the clown car came to life; the engine emitting an almighty roar and the propeller whizzing around frantically.

"Ready for take off?" Asked Wendy.

Toadette smiled brightly. "Of course I am. I'm always ready for an adventure."

Wendy spun the steering wheel swiftly and steered towards the aircraft hangar exit; she signalled to one of the koopa troopas to open the door. Then with a pull of a lever the clown car ascended into the starry night sky, gaining altitude rapidly.

Toadette gazed down at the numerous buildings and trees below. "Wow... everything looks so tiny from up here and the sky looks absolutely stunning!"

Wendy smiled cheerfully as she continued to steer to and fro. "I'm glad you like it, I remember the first time I flew in my clown car... I loved it, the breeze in my bow; plus the incredible views it was brilliant... and it still is!"

Toadette noticed that the ground below was no longer jagged and volcanic, but instead icy and smooth. "Are we flying over Frosted Glacier?" She asked.

Wendy sighed. "Yeah we are, it's beautiful here but I don't exactly have the most pleasant memories of this place... it's just one of the places I was beaten violently by Mario."

Toadette placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder to comfort her. "Stay strong Wendy, one day you won't have to fight the Mario bros instead you'll be able to enjoy life."

A tiny smile appeared on Wendy's face. "I'm so glad to have you as a friend, you always help me when I'm having a difficult time. You've always got my back and I just want you to know that I'll always have yours."

"Thank you Wendy I really appreciate that." Replied Toadette.

As the clown car continued to soar through the sky, the cold and crisp air became thick and stuffy in addition the sky was no longer clear and full of shimmering stars; instead a grey fluffy blanket of clouds.

Toadette looked up towards the sky briefly and inhaled deeply. "Why is it so cloudy all of a sudden and why is it so humid?"

"We've arrived at Soda Jungle now and this is the usual climate. Oh, and if you're finding it a bit difficult to breath at the moment; don't worry you'll adjust the air is normally like this here." Explained Wendy.

"Since we're here now where are you going to park the clown car?" Asked Toadette.

"Well I'm just going to park in the middle of Soda Jungle, since no matter what direction we decide to walk in, it won't be too difficult to get back." Wendy frantically began pushing buttons on the control panel. "Right, we're going to make an SSL so hold on tight."

"What's an SS...AHHHHHHH!" Toadette shut her eyes tightly. In a blink of an eye the clown car began plummeting towards the ground at a breathtaking speed, then just as quick it had come to a halt.

Wendy noticed that Toadette still had her eyes closed and giggled. "You can open your eyes now; an SSL is a sudden surprise landing."

Toadette opened her eyes reluctantly and focused directly on Wendy. "Sudden...surprise...landing! You couldn't tell me that BEFORE! My soul nearly jumped out of my body!"

Wendy continued to giggle despite her friends' dismay. "Calm down at least we still got here in one piece; besides our adventure is gonna start getting real interesting now!"

* * *

 **What information do you think Wendy and Toadette will discover in Soda Jungle? Will Wendy be able to use her 'professional' detective skills and will she have to bribe someone?** **(ღ✪ｖ✪)｡o○ I'll let you think about that and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
